A Very PJO Halloween
by ThatDamBookGirl
Summary: It's Halloween night and the demigods are out trick or treating. Who will win the most candy? Who will they run into from their pasts? And who let Octavian come back? Spoilers for Blood of Olympus and HoO series. Enjoy! Rated T for possible future swearing and 'cause I'm paranoid. And I will finish it! One more chapter, possibly Solangelo. Okay, never mind. Of course it will.
1. We're Going Trick or Treating!

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! Just a short fic about Halloween with the demigods.**

It was Halloween. Not a sound could be heard. All was quiet…

"Alright everyone, it's almost time to leave. Younger campers in front. Everybody in costume? Good! Everyone ready to go? Great! Let's go!"

Everyone cheered in excitement. It was the first of three waves. It consisted of the campers of twelve and younger plus their cabin counselors. After they returned, the second wave was released, the older campers. They got back around 8:30, not even an hour after they left. Something about a telekhine attacking the younger campers. Finally, it was our turn.

I, Annabeth Chase, was dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. The smartest princess. My boyfriend Percy, manly as he was, decided to go as King Triton from The Little Mermaid. Yep. We were going as cliches. Based on parents and heritage.

I looked over to where my other friends were standing and saw Jason and Piper arguing.

Jason was dressed as Prince Charming from basically every disney princess movie. Surprisingly, it fit him very well. The character, not the costume. Piper, his girlfriend and my best friend, was dressed as Pocahontas. She was speaking to, more accurately at, him and he was listening to her very intently. I walked closer to them and heard what they were arguing about. "But Jason," Piper said. "It's demeaning. Girls shouldn't have to wear dresses to get guys' attention. And just because I'm Native American doesn't mean that I have to wear this costume."

Jason looked over at me, smirking. "All I said was that you look pretty." Piper looked at him.

"Oh." Then she kissed him. I smiled and walked away towards some other friends. The closest were Hazel and Frank.

Hazel was dressed as Tiana from Princess and the Frog. Frank, even though he figured that he get more kisses from Hazel that way, decided _not _to go as a frog. He was dressed as that dude from Mulan. You know, that guy. The one that Mulan likes. Shang! I think. I don't know. It's been a while. They were talking in hushed whispers. I smiled and walked past them.

The next people that I saw were Leo and Calypso. Leo was dressed as Aladdin, something I didn't get until I saw Calypso. She was dressed as Jasmine. She looked fine with it, and she was oblivious to all the single guys' stares. But Leo wasn't. He kept staring the others down. It was a funny sight from behind, watching the 5'9" elf stare down 6'1" sons of Ares. But from the way that they swallowed and slinked away, Annabeth knew that there was fire in his eyes. After dying, coming back, and searching for her, nothing could split them apart. And especially not a few dumb boys.

I saw some other friends as well, dressed as other disney characters, such as Rachel going as Merida from Brave.

After about fifteen minutes of total chaos, we all climbed in a truck and sped down towards the city. We were not prepared for what was about to happen.

We were dropped off in a neighborhood close by camp. There was already a crowd of people waiting around or trick or treating. Even before the truck stopped, the Stolls jumped out of the truck with rolls of toilet paper and egg cartons on hand. Leo, surprisingly, didn't go with them. the rest us, as in the seven plus Calypso, plus Nico plus Reyna plus Thalia plus Will plus Rachel plus Grover. We split off into groups and decided to have a competition on who could get the most candy by the end of the night.

**So that happened. Im goin to write more chapters showing the couples' encounters. Ciao and have a very happy Halloween! Review!**

**~ThatDamBookGirl**

**:)**


	2. Percabeth and the Two Clowns

**I don't own PJO or the holiday of Halloween. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Percabeth

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were having a great time before we ran into the clowns. Alright, let's back up a little bit. I was having a great time walking around in the darkness holding Annabeth's hand, stealing candy from people. Okay, not really stealing. More like collecting it from people standing at doors handing it out to us. That's right. This rebel can't be tamed. Anyway, we were about to hit our twentieth house when I heard a short breath drawn in behind me. "Percy?" A voice whispered.

"Percy Jackson?" another voice said. I turned around and saw two people standing behind me. One with red hair, but unlike Rachel's, it wasn't attractive. In fact, it was just the opposite. Where had I seen that hair before? My head was suddenly filled with visions of long bus rides, math equations, and peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches.

"Nancy Bobofit," I said. My eyes narrowed. As if to make my day worse, a voice to my right spoke out. "How could you forget about me?" I spared a glance in that direction and was hit by shock for the second time that night. "And Matt Sloan."

The two bullies that had picked on me in sixth and seventh grade were standing right in front of me. And they were dressed like clowns. Now when I say that, I dont mean that their clothes didnt match, or that they looked stupid or anything. I meant that they were literally dressed _as_ clowns. As in horn-blowing, banana-peel-tripping, big-floppy-red-shoe-wearing clowns. So I guess that the above statement did apply.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked before I could stop myself. Annabeth elbowed me in the arm. I shook it off. The two shared a glance.

"Well," Nancy started.

"Nevermind, I don't care." Annabeth elbowed me again. I looked at her. "Don't you remember Matt. You punched him in the face. And Nancy was the one that harassed Grover and me during sixth grade."

Annabeth's brows furrowed in concentration. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Can I punch him again?" Matt looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm not scared of you," he whispered. I was surprised. Not many can stand up to Annabeth.

"No," I growled. "I'm pretty sure that right belongs to me." I rolled up my nonexistent sleeves and headed towards him. He gulped and backed away, tripping over his feet on the way.

"I'm just gonna go now. Nancy?" Nancy nodded and followed him away, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Well, that was interesting. Shall we..." Annabeth faltered. "Sarah? MacKenzie?" I groaned at the recognition in her voice. This was going to be one long night.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know. All flames will be used to make cookies to give to the non haters. Should I make one for Annabeth or just continue to Jason and Piper?**

**~ThatDamBookGirl**

**:)**


	3. Jasper and an Annoying Girl

**So I decided to just skip ahead to Piper meeting some of her old friends...or enemies. Enjoy!**

"C'mon Piper!" Jason called back to me. I had just had a lovely encounter with a few mortal children who asked me to do a rain dance. It had not been pretty. My boyfriend looked back at me and saw me frowning. "Oh Pipes," he said. "Don't let those kids get to you. It was just because you're dressed as Pocahontas."

I resisted the urge to smile. Even when I was feeling sad, Jason could always cheer me up. I was feeling better when I ran into a couple of people I had hoped never to see again. "Jason. Jason. Jason. Jason." I repeated his name until he looked at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"We need to leave. Now."

"But why?"

I nodded towards the group of girls heading towards us, hoping that he'd get the hint. Unfortunately, he did not. He looked at me quizzically. After about a minute, I sighed and said, "Jason, I know those girls. We need to leave. Now."

"But Pipes, what's so bad about them? C'mon Piper, speak to me."

Suddenly the group of girls stopped in front of us. I held my breath, hoping that they would go away. But lucky for me (note the sarcasm), one of them recognized me. "Oh my god. Piper? Piper McLean?" I turned around and grimaced.

"Hey Carly."

"So great to see you here. Emphasis on great. Nice to see you embracing your roots." She nodded at my costume. "And who's this?" She turned towards Jason.

I looked over at him. He was frowning. "Jason," he said simply. "Piper's boyfriend."

Carly looked upset at that. "Aw, come on. You don't really want to be with this girl, do you?"

Jason looked over at me and turned back to Carly and the other girls. "No. And before you ask why, I love Piper, and I am not just going to give her up like that. I went through a lot to be her boyfriend and I am not going to forget about it. Not again." And with that, he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. My heart literally almost melted.

Carly huffed. "Well, if you'd rather be with this ho than me, there is something really wrong with your judgement."

Jason pulled away from me and looked at the girls. "Excuse me, what did you just call my girlfriend?" He looked like he was going to beat them up, but I reached out and stopped him.

I shot him a look that said _drop it. _I then walked over to the girls and promptly slapped Carly across the face. She shrieked in surprise and fell backwards. "You. Will. Not. Call. Me. Names. And. For. Your. Information. My. Boyfriend. Is. Not. Mentally. Challenged. Got it?"

Carly nodded, stilll crawling backwards. After a moment she realized that I wasn't chasing her and that she could stand up. Once she scrambled to her feet, she ran away, the rest of her followers on her heels.

I looked at Jason. "Want some more candy?" And with that, we walked away from the scene.

**So I managed to make this one as long as the others. Yay. Anyway, I'm going on a trip this week to a no technology, one with nature sort of place, so I probably won't be able to update until next weekend. I will try to post another one before I leave tomorrow. Leave recommendations in reviews telling me which couples you'd like to see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~ThatDamBookGirl**

**:)**


	4. Frazel is NOT Pedophilia

**I've forgotten to do this the last few times. I don't own PJO or anything other than the plot. And these are not my views on the characters. May be ooc. ****Enjoy!**

Frazel

"Frank?"

"Yes Hazel?"

"How do we trick or treat?"

He sighed. He knew that it wasn't my fault that I had been dead for seventy years. One of the downsides of post dead disorder was dealing with not knowing what anything was. It made me feel like a helpless little kid. Frank put up with me, but I think that he might be getting annoyed.

"Alright Hazel, you walk up to a door, ring the doorbell, and when somebody answers, you yell or say trick or treat."

"What if nobody answers?"

"You walk away with the dignity that you have left."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Look, here's a house that we haven't hit yet. Do you want to try by yourself?"

I gulped. "Sure." Then I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately, someone answered the door. "Trick or treat?" I said.

The person at the door was dressed as the hulk, somebody from a movie Leo showed me once. The kid looked at me and handed me a few squishy candies. "Thank you," I squeaked, before turning away. But the person wasn't done yet.

An adult came out and said, "Wait." Slowly, I turned around.

"How adorable!" Huh. That was new. I guess that the person liked my costume. "Mary, come look at this!" A new person trudged over to the door. I was starting to get uncomfortable. The lady could obviously see that.

"Hush Larry, you're scaring the poor dear." Then she turned to me. "I'm so sorry about that. Please take more candy."

I tried protesting, but it did no good. And that is how I ended up with so much candy.

On my way back down the steps, I noticed Frank talking to some people. He didn't look that happy. So I did what any good girlfriend would do. I walked straight over to confront the group.

"Hey Frank, guess what? Some weird family scared me, so I got a lot more candy." Then I turned towards the new people. "Who are you?" I asked.

Frank looked at me. "Hazel, these are people from my old school. People, this is Hazel."

"Who is she, your little sister?"

"No Jeremy, she's my girlfriend." Silence.

"Yeah right..." a random kid trailed off.

"Shut it, Kevin. And I've got something to say to you Frank Zhang. You are just a creepy pervert pedophile. No wonder your mother left you. Your girlfriend there must be such a slut that she needs to date older guys. You should go and..." He never got to finish his sentence. He was lying on the floor clutching his nose. From the noise it made, it was probably broken. I looked over at Frank in surprise.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to do that. Just shut up, Jeremy. Nobody will insult my girlfriend or mother and get away with it. Come on Hazel." Then we walked together away from the scene as if nothing had happened.

I looked over at my boyfriend. "Frank?"

"Yes Hazel?"

"What's a snickers?"

**This will be my last one for this week. I'm going on a long trip where I can't bring tech. But I will be uploading this story I wrote a bit ago about Nico going to high school. Hope you liked this story so far. I am going to be continuing, just not very soon.**

**~ThatDamBookGirl**

**:)**


	5. Percabeth 2: The Sequel

**So this one's a bit shorter, as I have writers block at they current moment. I will probably be updating less often as a result of this.**

"Sarah? MacKenzie?"

"Annabelle Clase?" The girl on the right lowered her sunglasses. I sighed.

"Annabeth Chase."

The two two girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Close enough," said the girl on the left.

They were dressed in matching cat costumes. Not little kid full body suit cat costume, but teenage mini skirt and ear headband cat costumes. The type that the popular girls wore.

Almost immediately, the two girs noticed Percy. They looked over at each other again and licked their lips. Sarah decided to try her luck with Percy. She walked over to him and pushed me out of the way. She smiled up at Percy and said, "Hey honey, why you hanging out with trash like

Annabelle?"

I immediately knew that this was the wrong thing for her to say. Percy's eyes narrowed. "Her name's _Annabeth_. And I've known her since we were twelve."

Sarah backed up surprised, obviously not used to rejection. MacKenzie now tried to push her way in. "Well you've been friends for some time, huh. What did she do to get you to like her? Pay you?"

I didn't back down. "No, unlike you MacKenzie, I don't have to pay to get friends with daddy's money."

Sarah growled. "That's not very nice." Then she pushed me again. This time I fell down.

I landed on the gravel road. The small pebbles dug into my skin. I shrieked, but not because of the pain. It was because it had reminded me of that hell hole. Pulling myself out of the river, jagged glass cutting into my skin. Before I knew it, a wave of visions swept over me. I saw Nyx, Bob and Small Bob, Damaesan and his hut, as well as the battle with Tartarus.

Percy ran to my side. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" I stopped him there.

"I'm fine Percy, I really am. I was just reminlded of you-know-where."

He looked at me with concern. He looked like he wanted to say more, but I silenced him with a kiss. Once I pulled away, I looked up and saw that Sarah and MacKenzie had left. Down the road I heard a few shrieks and manical laughter. I glanced down the street and saw the Stolls running away, with two less rolls of toilet paper and less ammo in their water guns.

**Thanks so much for reading. I appreciate your support. Please review to show love! I hope you enjoyed it... I****f not, then why are you still reading this?**

**Thanks again!**

**~ThatDamBookGirl**

**:)**


	6. Caleo and a LOT of Eye Rolling

**Hello again. Thanks for over 1000 views! Sorry for taking so long to update. School and writer's block. Grrrr. Anyways. I don't own the amazingness of PJO and HoO. Sadly. Here's an extra long chappie for ya! Enjoy!**

Caleo

It was getting dark and Leo and I weren't even collecting candy. "Leo, when are we going to go for candy?"

"Just a sec sunshine," he replied. "I'm almost done with this project."

I sighed. Typical Leo. My boyfriend was a workaholic. It didn't look like he was close to finishing when I decided to go look around. I got distracted by all of the fancy gadgets, and I didn't know how much time had passed when I heard a yelp. I ran over to where I left Leo and returned to see him with his hair sticking straight up and soot covering his face.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Now we can go." I looked at him questioningly. "What? This is my costume." I rolled my eyes at him. We rode the truck into town earlier, but Leo had forgotten his costume. And then he decided to change it. Again. For the fourth time.

"Sunshine. Hello. Calypso? Are you there?"

I was jolted out of my thoughts. "Yes."

"Okay... Wait. Were you checking me out? Oh yeah, you were definately checking me owww!"

I smiled innocently up at him. "Well, let's go!"

He grinned at me. "That's my Calypso!" And he hurried out of Bunker 9, pulling me along with him.

Soon, we reached a neighborhood. I was new to this and I had absolutely no idea how this whole trick or treating thing worked. As if reading my mind, Leo spoke up. "Oh right, you've never done this before. Well, watch and learn from the master." Then he ran up the nearest steps toward a random house and knocked three times. The only decoration was a pathetic looking, droopy Jack-O-Lantern. The door opened quickly, almost immediately. A woman stood there holding a bowl of candy. Before Leo could say anything, she spoke.

"Yeah yeah trick or treat and whatnot. Just take some candy from the bowl and leave." My boyfriend blinked.

"Um, okay?" He took a few brightly colored mini packages. The woman slammed the door shut behind him muttering about those darn kids.

He ran back down towards me. "That was strange. That doesn't normally happen. Whatever. You wanna try?" I just looked at him.

He sighed. "Fine. Let's go get ice cream."

"Okay." I smiled.

"Follow me." And with that, he ran off down a street pulling me along with him.

Finally, we reached a long street covered in shops. "Leo, slow down!"

"No need, sunshine, we're here." He led me into a small store. There we bought two ice cream sodas.

"These are amazing. What's in them?"

"Love and happiness." I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"And where can you buy that?"

"22nd street," he said matter of factly.

"Of course."

"Well come on." He slipped some money on the counter and ran off again. My boyfriend. A ball of energy. I sighed and ran after him. It would be a long night.

But not as long as I thought. I ran into him coming around a corner. "We need to leave. Now."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"People I used to know. Mortals."

I looked at him strangely. Then he said, "Hey, guess what. I have your theme song."

I internally groaned. We had been having a theme song competition this past month. We had to pick the other's theme song. "Okay," I said dreading the answer. "What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "Well," he began. "It goes like this." He opened his mouth to sing, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Valdez?"

He swore. Then he said, "Come on guys. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to interrupt?"

"Idiot. Aren't you gonna say hi?"

"Okay. Hi Mario. Lorenzo. Bye." He turned as if walking away, but he was stopped.

"And who's this?" Mario, I think, asked.

"_She's_ a person. And her name is Calypso."

"Calypso. What a lovely name. Why don't you ditch this loser and head back with me."

I wrinkled my nose. And opened my mouth to speak, but bit back a retort. Instead, my boyfriend stepped up.

"The nerve of some people. They just try to steal some people's girlfriends right in front of them. And she obviously is not interested. So. Step. Away." He had fire in his eyes and he was terrifying looking. But they didn't back down.

"Yeah right. Like I'm afraid of you. Little wimp."

I snickered. Everyone looked at me. "Yeah right. Like you could take him."

Lorenzo looked at me. "Your girlfriend seems to have a lot of faith in you. It's time to fix that." With that, he threw a punch at my boyfriend's jaw.

Leo easily dodged. "Gonna stand there all day or actually try to fight me?" He taunted.

Mario growled and lunged at him, but he punched him in his stomach so hard, that with the added propelation from his lunge, he flew into the wall opposite Leo. Lorenzo looked at Leo and ran away.

I smiled and kissed Leo on his lips. He pulled away and said, "As for that song, my sunshine, it is You Are My Sunshine."

I told him, "Your song, my dear, is We Are Young." He grinned.

"Yeah. I like it. But we'll need to change it. Tonightttttt, I am young. And I set the world on fireeeeee. And she flew higher to the sunnnnnn!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh Leo."

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Comments help me write faster, but I'll try to update more frequently. Leave reviews about what couples you want to see. Bye!**

**~ThatDamBookGirl**

**:)**


End file.
